El traidor
by Fukami i guess
Summary: Mi primer Fan-fic no me maten oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Samekichi nunca espero tal traicion de parte de "El" (parte 2 muy prontoo) Perdon por la demora,pronto traere la segunda parte especial de san valentin!
1. Chapter 1

Los derechos/personajes son de Ogecom y no son de mi propiedad y le mando saludos a mi amiga no me maten por hacer un episodio tan corto aqui va la historia :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habia pasado un tiempo desde que samekichi sello el mar de la muerte sacrificandose por lo que mas amaba pero no espero semejante traicion de "El"

Despues de mucha espera salio lo mas rapido que pudo -Voy espera- dijo algo exaltada debido a que se acababa de despertar e iba 5 minutos tarde.

El chico solo se quedo mirandola mientras bajaba las escaleras -... es normal ..- dijo en untono de voz entre seria y burlona.

A lo cual la chica se sonroja y solo le dedica una sonrisa -Vamos que llegamos tarde- digo tomando a el chico de la mano.

Se rio un poco a lo cual la joven se le quedo viendolo -sabia que te despertarias tarde... faltan 10 minutos para el banquete y sabes como se pondra la cordinadora memoca si no llegamos a tiempo- dijo sorprendiend a la chica.

Se rio un poco y se sonrojo -tan seguido me quedo dormida y tengo el mismo sueño...- su cara de alegria se combirtieron en una mueca de disgusto.

A lo cual el chico la abraza -...No lo recuerdes mas...debes de estar alegre el se fue por ti-

La chica suelta el llanto enfrente de el castillo -Fukami...- a lo cual el gigante chico se agacha y le da un beso en la mejilla de wadanohara y le limpia las lagrimas.

-Ehem...chicos los interrumpo?- dijo Tatsumilla sonrojada y algo apenada -esta todo bien?-

Wadanohara y Fukami se separan tratando de disimular que no habia pasado nada -Em...si todo bien- dijo wadanohara

El peliazul solo se quedo pensando y con un sonrojo muy notorio debido a el color de su piel

-Q...que bueno,sus lugares estan separados entren- Algo sonrojada por arunarles el momento a los chicos.

A qui el capitulo 1 de mi 1 Fan-fic publicado gracias por leer y dejen reviews :) nos llemos luego chau.


	2. Una pequeña sorpresa

Perdón por tardarme tanto en hacer este capítulo tuve pendientes y escuela, lo que retrasa a todo dios

-(Fukami y Whadanohara entran al castillo)-  
Fukami ve todos los lugares hasta que ve a una gaviota y aun delfín platicando casi a gritos.

-Dije que el salmon es mejor que la mojarra- Dice gritándole a su compañera delfin.

-Claro que no la mojarra es la cosa mas deliciosa que hay en este mar!- Responde gritando en un tono mas fuerte para poder ser escuchada.

Entonces Fukami se sienta al lado de sus amigas –Cuanto tiempo y así nos reciben…no es de muy buen gusto- Seguido de él se sienta Whadanohara,un poco avergonzada de la pelea de hace un momento

-Hemmm….disculpa es que…-Dicen a unisono

-Miren no me importa lo que estuvieron haciendo,lo que importa ahora es que nos atiendan, no están en edad de comportarse así Dolphi esperaba mas de ti,Memoca…bueno de ti si lo esperaba- Dice en un tono muy serio el peliazul .

-Oye!-Dice Memoca en tono de desagrado

*A lo lejos solo se oye un estruendo y un grito*

-Salir fue más fácil que entrar-Dijo un delfín albino con sus ropas bañadas en un líquido espeso y carmesí,caminando como si nada dando pequeños saltos y risillas maléficas

*volviendo al castillo*

-Ya les dije que no estoy ebria- Exclama Memoca después de expulsar un eructo

-MEMOCA! Te dije que el sake no te hacia bien- Dice rezongándole a su compañera Dolphi

Fukami toma a Whada de la mano y la lleva a la azotea del castillo tapándole los ojos con uno de sus tentáculos

-Hem…Fukami a donde me llevas- Después de llegar a la azotea siente que es levantada y ve como poco a poco el tentáculo de su cara se va moviendo

·Fukami alza los labios mientras cierra los ojos igual que Whadanohara,mientras que el delfin silenciosamente se pone en medio de estos·

-Awwwww…sabia que me extrañaban pero tampoco es para tanto chicos- Dice sarcásticamente mientras rie y esquiva un tentáculo de fukami y rwcibe una cachetada de Whadanohara

-Tu que haces aquí!- Grita histéricamente Whadanohara mientras abraza a Fukami lo mas fuerte que pudo

·Fukami toma a Whadanohara y baja lo mas rápido que pudo abajo los esperaba alguien muy extrañado por todos·


End file.
